west_side_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gee, Officer Krupke
Gee, Officer Krupke is a song sang by the Jets after Officer Krupke accuses them of causing trouble. Lyrics Broadway Lyrics ACTION Dear kindly Sergeant Krupke, You gotta understand, It's just our bringin' up-ke That gets us out of hand. Our mothers all are junkies, Our fathers all are drunks. Golly Moses, natcherly we're punks! ACTION AND JETS Gee, Officer Krupke, we're very upset; We never had the love that ev'ry child oughta get. We ain't no delinquents, We're misunderstood. Deep down inside us there is good! ACTION There is good! ALL There is good, there is good, There is untapped good! Like inside, the worst of us is good! SNOWBOY: (Spoken) That's a touchin' good story. ACTION: (Spoken) Lemme tell it to the world! SNOWBOY: Just tell it to the judge. ACTION Dear kindly Judge, your Honor, My parents treat me rough. With all their marijuana, They won't give me a puff. They didn't wanna have me, But somehow I was had. Leapin' lizards! That's why I'm so bad! DIESEL: (As Judge) Right! Officer Krupke, you're really a square; This boy don't need a judge, he needs an analyst's care! It's just his neurosis that oughta be curbed. He's psychologic'ly disturbed! ACTION I'm disturbed! JETS We're disturbed, we're disturbed, We're the most disturbed, Like we're psychologic'ly disturbed. DIESEL: (Spoken, as Judge) In the opinion on this court, this child is depraved on account he ain't had a normal home. ACTION: (Spoken) Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm deprived. DIESEL: So take him to a headshrinker. ACTION (Sings) My father is a bastard, My ma's an S.O.B. My grandpa's always plastered, My grandma pushes tea. My sister wears a mustache, My brother wears a dress. Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess! A-RAB: (As Psychiatrist) Yes! Officer Krupke, you're really a slob. This boy don't need a doctor, just a good honest job. Society's played him a terrible trick, And sociologic'ly he's sick! ACTION I am sick! ALL We are sick, we are sick, We are sick, sick, sick, Like we're sociologically sick! A-RAB: In my opinion, this child don't need to have his head shrunk at all. Juvenile delinquency is purely a social disease! ACTION: Hey, I got a social disease! A-RAB: So take him to a social worker! ACTION Dear kindly social worker, They say go earn a buck. Like be a soda jerker, Which means like be a schumck. It's not I'm anti-social, I'm only anti-work. Gloryosky! That's why I'm a jerk! BABY JOHN: (As Female Social Worker) Eek! Officer Krupke, you've done it again. This boy don't need a job, he needs a year in the pen. It ain't just a question of misunderstood; Deep down inside him, he's no good! ACTION I'm no good! ALL We're no good, we're no good! We're no earthly good, Like the best of us is no damn good! DIESEL (As Judge) The trouble is he's crazy. A-RAB (As Psychiatrist) The trouble is he drinks. BABY JOHN (As Female Social Worker) The trouble is he's lazy. DIESEL The trouble is he stinks. A-RAB The trouble is he's growing. BABY JOHN The trouble is he's grown. ALL Krupke, we got troubles of our own! Gee, Officer Krupke, We're down on our knees, 'Cause no one wants a fellow with a social disease. Gee, Officer Krupke, What are we to do? Gee, Officer Krupke, Krup you! Movie Lyrics Tiger (Acting as Officer Krupke): Hey You! Riff: Who me Officer Krupke? Tiger: Yeah you, give me one good reason for not dragging you down to the station house you punk! Riff: Dear, Kindly Sergeant Krupke you gotta understand it's just our bringing upke that gets us out of hand. Our mothers are all junkies, our fathers are all drunks. Golly Moses naturally we're punks. Jets: Gee, Officer Krupke we're very upset. We never had the love that ever child oughta get. We ain't no delinquents we're misunderstood, deep down inside us there is good. Riff: There is good. Jets: There is good, there is good, there is untapped good. Like inside the worst of us is good. Tiger: That's a touching good story. Riff: Let me tell it to the world! Tiger: Just tell it to the Judge! Riff: The Judge! Who's going to be the Judge? Riff: Dear, kindly Judge you honor. My parents treat me rough, with all their marijuana they won't give me a puff. They didn't want to have me but somehow I was had. Leaping Lizards, that's why I'm so bad! Snowboy (as judge): Right, Officer Krupke your real square this boy don't need a judge, he needs an analysts care. It's just his neurosis that oughta be curbed. He's psychologically disturbed. Riff: I'm disturbed! Jets: We're disturbed, we're distubed. We're the most disturbed like we're psychologically disturbed. Snowboy: In opinion of this court, this child is depraved on account he ain't had a normal home. Riff: Hey I'm depraved on account of, I'm deprived. Snowboy: So take him to a headshrinker, *points to Action* You! Action: Who me? Riff: My Daddy beats my Mommy, my Mommy clobbers me, my Grandpa is a Commie my Grandma pushes tea. My sister wears a mustache, My brother wears a dress. Goodness Gracious that' why I'm a mess. Action: Yes, Officer Krupke, he shouldn't be here. This boy don't need a couch he needs a useful career. Society's played him a terrible trick, Und social logically he's sick. Riff: I am sick! Jets: We are sick, we are sick, we are sick,sick ,sick. Like we are sociallogically sick. Action: I n my opinion this child does not need to have his head shrunk at all. Juevenile delinquency is purely a social disease. Riff: Hey I got a social disease! Action: So take him to a social worker. One of the Jets: Which way? Action: That way. Riff: Dear kindly social worker, they tell me get a job. Like be a soda Jerker which means I'd be a slob. It's not I'm anti-social I'm only anti-work. Gloryosky! That's why I'm a jerk! A-Rab (in high tone): Get! Officer Krupke you've done it again! This boy don't need a job he needs a year in the pen! It ain't just a question or misunderstood, deep down inside him he's no good. Riff (in high tone): I'm no good. Jets: We're no good, we're no good, We're no earthly good like the best of us is no damn good! Snowboy (as judge): The trouble is he's lazy! One of the Jets: The trouble is he drinks! Baby John: The trouble is he's crazy. A-Rab (in normal voice): The trouble is he stinks. Another of the Jets: the trouble is he's growing. Action: The trouble is he's grown! All Of The Jets: Krupke we've got troubles of our own! Gee, Officer Krupke we're down on our knees. Riff: 'Cause No one wants a fellow with a social disease. All of the Jets: Gee, Officer Krupke what are we to do? Gee, Officer Krupke, Krup you! Videos West Side Story - Gee Officer Krupke! (1961) HD-0 Category:Songs